


One Night In the Dojo

by twentyonenothing



Category: Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Boys In Love, Daniel is apart of Cobra Kai >:), Fluff, Like realllyyy squint, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, smut if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 18:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14775267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twentyonenothing/pseuds/twentyonenothing
Summary: A late night had the two boys training, until Johnny pushes Daniel up against a wall. This just picks up from there. Daniel is a student at Cobra Kai. Mr. Miyagi, sadly, never met Daniel, and the Karate Kid was never born. There's no paragraphs, sorry.





	One Night In the Dojo

He shifted his shoulders, looking for a comfortable position. Despite being pressed up against a wall, Daniel still pouted his lips, looking in the other direction. "Come onn, you love me." Johnny said, putting his hand on the wall beside Daniel, trying to intimidate him. "Oh, really? Bite me, Johnny." He replied, sticking his tounge out. Johnny rolled his eyes and sighed, bringing himself closer to Daniel. "Listen, LaRusso, you're getting into some bad business here.." Johnny spoke into his ear, radiating warmth. Daniel chuckled, repeating his sentence. "Bite me." He laughed, pressing himself against the wall more. Johnny gave a small 'okay, whatever' and placed his hands waist, pushing Daniel full onto the wall. "What're you-" Daniel asked before gasping out loud as something attached to his neck. After the shock wore off, he realized it was lips, Johnny's lips. Half of him wanted to push Johnny right off of him, but the other kind of enjoyed the gesture. He still hated Johnny 100%, duh, but he hasn't felt anything since he broke up with Ali. Daniel was desperate for any touch, from anybody. His horomones were so out of wack, all he wanted was pleasure, bliss, or ecstasy, and his enemy was just a crutch for him to use. Daniel lifted his head up and closed his eyes for a moment to collect himself. During that time, he could feel a hand trailing up his shirt. Chills went down his back as he tried not to let out a noise. 'Don't give in..' is all he could think about. Daniel's feelings were hightened, and it was a tough war against them. Oh, he lost. Johnny smirked as he kissed Daniel's neck, searching that one peculiar spot. Nor did Johnny know what he was doing, he was just letting his hormones talk. God damn, everyone has horomones, don't they? Johnny still hated Daniel 100%, so the feeling was mutual. Johnny rubbed circles into the smaller boy's hips, using that as a bit of a distraction while kissing up his neck and his jawline. Daniel didn't know where to put his hands, so he just rested them on Johnny's shoulders, letting his elbows be a bit of space between them. Johnny pulled back, biting his lip as he looked Daniel straight into his eyes, his dark brown, almost black eyes. The taller boy looked down at Daniel's lips, smiling softly. He leaned in closer, and so did Daniel, letting their eyes close and let each other connect themselves. A bit like fireworks, if you had to put a certain name to it. 'Not normal', society would say, but 'so right', as they would. Daniel pushed himself more into the kiss, setting Johnny off of his balance, which made him take his hands off under Daniel, and letting them wrap around his waist, like a hug. Johnny held him close, not even wanting to let go. Daniel brought his hands together behind Johnny's neck before wrapping his arms around his neck, pushing himself up on his tip-toes. Johnny was the first to pull back, letting himself take a breath as he looked at Daniel in a shocked manner. Daniel lifted an eyebrow, as if asking what's up. All that Johnny did was shake his head and smirk, unwrapping his arms from Daniel's waist, pushing himself off of him. He just realized that was he was doing was wrong, and so did Daniel. Both of them pushed themselves against a wall, trying to distance themselves as much as possible. "Uhm," Johnny said before coughing awkwardly. Daniel held his hands behind his back as he bit the inside of his cheek, waiting for Johnny to speak. "This is so wrong.." Johnny said, crossing his arms after a few seconds to gather a response. "Uh-Huh.." Daniel replied, panting a little. Daniel had a 'That just happened, holy shit.' expression painted on his face, while Johnny wore the casual, 'What the fuck.' face. "Don't you have a girlfriend?" Daniel asked, unclasping his hands. "Not anymore.." Johnny responded, while looking down to focus on fidgeting with his arms with a disappointed look. "Nobody has to know about this though, right?" Daniel asked again, hoping he said yes. He didn't want his reputation to be ruined. Nobody liked people like them. Johnny shook his head, looking back up at Daniel, letting out a long sigh. Daniel smiled, "Do you, uh, want to- maybe," He awkwardly stuttered out, "Just get over here.." Johnny whispered, hoping he heard. He did. Daniel basically ran up to him to connect their lips again, feeling the fluttering sensation in his stomach again. Johnny felt it as well, but he knew already that boys don't share their feelings to others, so he kept it as secret as he could. Johnny couldn't help but bring himself closer, feeling Daniel's presence right against his chest. Daniel was the first to open his mouth up, being the person he is. And Johnny being Johnny, he took it as the perfect opportunity to dominate him. They kept going, and going, until a certain opening door sound was rang through their ears. Both boys jumped off of each other, hoping nobody saw them. Luckily, the man walking through the door didn't. Kreese. "What are you boys doing?" He asked in his usual gritty manner. "Nothing, Sensei.." Johnny replied, running a hand through his blond hair. "What about you, LaRusso?" He asked, growling at Daniel. "Nothing, Sensei." Daniel responded absentmindedly. "Good, do something." He said before slipping into his office. Daniel almost broke into a fit of laughter before Johnny quickly shushed him, smiling mischievously.


End file.
